


3:47

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [12]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Hawkmoth isn't a thing here, I don't think Nathalie is okay, Not Canon Compliant, but I wanted those damn butterflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Every single night, it came to her at 3:47 AM. No matter where she was. A small black butterfly.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	3:47

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't canon-compliant. I wanted the black butterflies, and I wanted them to mean roughly the same thing...but I didn't want Hawkmoth. So, Gabriel isn't Hawkmoth. I hope you like it. I came up with the concept rather quickly, but I like how it ended up falling into place.
> 
> Prompt: Every single night, it came to her at 3:47 AM. No matter where she was.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Every single night, it came to her at 3:47 AM. No matter where she was. A small black butterfly would flutter in. Nathalie didn’t know what it meant, but it always came at 3:47 on the dot. It usually did nothing and would flutter away once 3:48 chimed.

At first, it simply woke her up from the nightmares that plagued her. Slowly, under the butterfly's watchful gaze, the nightmares began to fade. The soothing nature that her butterfly provided had given her a sense of security and relief. It felt like someone or something was looking out for her.

However, that wasn’t the case anymore. The other week, one had landed on her hand while she was driving home after a late night of working with Gabriel. It distracted her from the road. The blinding lights of the trunk in front of her are the only thing that snaps her attention back to her task. As she pulls over to catch her breath, the butterfly flutters away as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly, the butterfly does nothing but bring bad luck. Lost objects. Broken objects. Inconveniences filled her normally pristine schedule. And now, there were more and more brushes with death.

Everything was in chaos, and she can’t seem to find footing. She blames the butterfly.

“Nathalie,” Gabriel’s voice causes her to jump as he places a tender touch on her shoulder. They had been working late again, and to be honest, as the clock drew closer to four, the less she wanted to go home, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, s-” The butterfly flutters in from behind Emilie’s portrait, landing on Gabriel’s shoulder but he doesn’t notice. Nathalie’s blue eyes go wide at the sight, and Gabriel’s voice fades into the distance.

All that matter was the damn butterfly, and the omen it brought with it. She waits with bated breath for the butterfly to leave at 3:48, but…

“Nathalie!” Her world fades to black.

The butterfly that she once believed was her saving grace had actually her nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
